


Human

by arisu16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, poem, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Human.  
I was...  
once.  
So long ago.  
So many  
rewrites  
ago.  
Then I was blank.  
An empty slate  
to program,  
to control.  
Then  
I became the monster.  
I can still see their blood  
on my hands;  
I can still hear their screams.  
They haunt me  
when I try to sleep.  
The human inside  
was forgotten  
and buried.  
When I look in the mirror,  
all I see  
is the monster.  
But when I look in your eyes,  
I can see me again,  
because when you look at me,  
you see the human  
long after  
I could only see the monster.


End file.
